Identify
by Kradcitta
Summary: Harry y Draco resuelven sus asuntos pendientes en el piso frío del baño de hombres. Blaise Zabini nunca imaginó que sería el causante. Capítulo Tres up!
1. La Escoba de Filch?

**Identify**

**Summary:** "Porque con palabras…", continúa, la respiración errática, la lengua trazando la oreja del rubio, los dientes agarrando un delicado mechón de pelo. "No entienden."

Ver para creer, releer para entender.

**Disclaimer: **Porque a pesar de ser una marca registrada, toda fantasía perversa que me inspire, me pertenece.

**Advertencia**: Trama de dudosa lógica y procedencia. Probar bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

Draco inhala bruscamente cuando un par de manos que no puede ver agarran sus muñecas desde atrás y las aprietan fuerte.

"¿Dando una vuelta a estas horas, Sr. Malfoy?", gruñe una voz contra su mejilla, y Draco se muerde el labio para impedir que un gemido se escape de su garganta, que está siendo recorrida por dedos largos y ásperos.

"¿Olvidó acaso el camino hacia su Sala Común?", insiste de nuevo, empujándolo contra una pared, estrellando su frente contra la piedra. "Porque eso sería lamentable. Sí… _Lamentable_."

Tragando desesperado, Malfoy intenta retorcerse fuera de la llave que lo tiene sujeto, pero sus esfuerzos sólo consiguen una risa ronca, y una rodilla que se sitúa entre sus muslos, abriéndolos a la fuerza para luego ir a frotar con violencia entre sus piernas.

"Los alumnos desobedientes como usted…", jadea. "Deberían ser sancionados."

Draco aprieta los ojos con fuerza, y abre la boca en un grito que no se atreve a emitir.

"Porque con palabras…", continúa, la respiración errática, la lengua trazando la oreja del rubio, los dientes agarrando un delicado mechón de pelo. "No entienden."

Sus caderas se mueven al compás de la pierna intrusa, un ritmo rápido que se graba en la piel de Draco Malfoy, que siente con creciente horror algo tenso insinuándose contra su bolsillo trasero.

"Suéltame.", encuentra la voz lo suficiente como para rogar, y esta vez esos dientes – Draco no quiere imaginarlos- se cierran salvajemente sobre un tendón en su cuello.

"No te he dado permiso para hablar.", sisea, tironeándolo para meter una palma fría por su pantalón y más abajo.

Draco siempre ha sido un chico inteligente: sabe que ahora sólo hay una mano sujetándolo, e intenta utilizar esa debilidad para librarse, pero el cuerpo aprisionándolo, todo carne, huesos, y nervios ardiendo, es más grande y más pesado.

"Pendejo de mierda.", se ríe entonces el otro, apretando dedos crueles alrededor de su carne trémula, marcando todavía el ritmo que hace que la roca rasguñe la piel del rostro de Draco, que cierra los ojos lleno de vergüenza.

Pero es cuando sus labios buscan la epidermis herida, y se desvían hacia su boca, que Draco pierde todo el control y con un impulso enorme, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y escucha con un placer turbio el sonido que hace al impactar su nariz.

Soltando un grito ahogado por sus manos y la sangre que fluye libremente por su mentón, Argus Filch retrocede uno, dos pasos.

"¡Y la puta que te parió!", maldice, limpiando con cuidado el fluido rojo que chorrea sobre su túnica y salpica el suelo. Su cabello ahora negro refulge en la completa oscuridad.

"Un empleado de este colegio no debería usar ese lenguaje.", repone Draco con tranquilidad, y _Filch_ alza la vista, con una mueca torcida de dientes parejos.

Sus ojos son súbita, perturbadoramente verdes.

"Entonces supongo que es una suerte que yo no lo sea."

* * *

_**Las debidas explicaciones**_:

Si no entendiste "_Identify_", no es para preocuparse y quizás sea mejor así. Mi idea tal vez no estuvo bien expuesta y puede que el cuerpo de Filch sea demasiado repugnante incluso cuando está siendo usado por un adolescente al que le gusta experimentar. (Harry's one sick little puppy.)

Dedicado a **Arashik** (Jimena de las Mercedes), que pidió expresamente un poco de amor entre Draco y Filch. Un brindis por su complejo de Lolita, se aprecia.

**Notas**:

Con esta historia corta – muy, muy corta- me arriesgo a diversos niveles de discriminación y ostracismo. Sin embargo, responde la pregunta que algunas se puedan plantear¿Qué mierda hace una autora desertora cuando no continúa su fic? Pornografía, por supuesto. –risas-

No, pero tengan miedo, porque se viene, desafiando para callado la política de esta página amada.

Flames, reviews cortos, largos, como quieran. Mientras existan.


	2. Bed Ridden

**Identify**

_Capítulo Dos, baby_

**Para ti, Jimena, porque me provocas y te amo. Arr.**

**Summary**: Draco tiene que ser silencioso, porque atado a una cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, no le queda otra opción. HD Slash.

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling no hubiera escrito el primer capítulo ni menos este segundo. O por lo menos, lo hubiera hecho bajo otro seudónimo. La Warner nunca me financiaría, menos todas esas editoriales. Tom Felton tampoco actuaría esta película. (Pero no estoy herida, no, tal vez Boyd Holbrook hubiera aceptado el papel. _Rico_.) No me denuncien, no tengo ni uno. Gracias.

* * *

Es todo tan _rojo_, nota Draco con desagrado. El rojo nunca ha sido su color, hace que su pelo se vea deslucido. 

Y dorado. _Por favor. _Colores navideños cuando es verano y la luz que entra por la ventana hace que las cortinas carmín lo bañen todo en un resplandor sangriento.

Draco cierra los ojos pero tras sus párpados todo sigue siendo claro y gruñe porque es incómodo, porque ha estado toda la mañana tendido en una cama que no es la suya, con una almohada en el ángulo equivocado contra su cuello, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y atados al respaldo de madera que no quiere _ceder_.

Tironea una vez más y hace una mueca de dolor porque ya lo ha intentado muchas veces y a sus muñecas se les han soltado trozos de piel con la fricción.

"¿Potter?", gruñe lo más fuerte que se atreve, pero no hay respuesta. "Potter, hijo de puta, te escucho respirar."

Las cortinas se mueven entonces, como perturbadas por la brisa, pero Draco sabe que este no es el caso e intenta soltar una pierna para estrellarla contra donde espera esté alguna parte del maldito. Su tobillo arde, todavía apresado, y Draco maldice bajito.

"Vas a despertar a los demás.", la voz de Potter es ronca. "Claro que si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. A mí no me importaría."

Draco quiere verlo, pero tal vez la sonrisa creída en su cara- aún en el silencio es evidente, Potter- sería demasiado.

"Ojalá todo el mundo pudiera verte como estás ahora.", el tono es sucio, Draco se estremece. "Si Papito te viera. Malfoy¿qué diría, hm?"

"Te mataré.", promete Draco entonces, y Harry se ríe; su risa sacude las cortinas otra vez. "Potter, en cuanto me suelte, voy a matarte."

"He escuchado eso muchas veces ya, creo que la gracia se perdió.", una rendija se abre entre la tela y los ojos de Potter se asoman por allí, arrugados con sorna.

Draco vuelve a tirar con violencia, pero los nudos son resistentes. La mirada de Potter se arrastra por su cuerpo.

"Creo que Seamus está despertando.", dice blandamente, y Malfoy palidece contra el rojo de las sábanas. "Tal vez él quiera apreciar el espectáculo."

No hay ningún espectáculo, yo no soy ningún espectáculo, quiere gritar Draco, tensando los músculos de su estómago como si estos pudieran ayudarlo de alguna manera a cubrir su desnudez.

Potter se voltea a saludar a su compañero, y una puerta se abre y se cierra.

Uno menos, late con rapidez el corazón de Draco. Potter vuelve a mirarlo, la malicia centelleando en su sonrisa.

"Tal vez no.", continúa. "No hay mucho que mirar después de todo."

La mano del moreno acaricia el muslo de Draco y Draco se quiere morir, morir de humillación cuando Potter desliza dos dedos por la juntura entre pierna y cadera.

"Vamos, Malfoy, no es tan difícil. _Arriba_.", la boca de Potter se pone seria cuando da órdenes y Draco casi se traga su propia lengua cuando todos los dedos de la mano derecha de Potter se cierran a su alrededor, tensándose lentamente.

"Sí, así.", murmura Potter adentrándose en la cama, moviendo su muñeca al compás del temblor de los párpados del rubio.

Neville Longbottom despierta y Draco puede _escucharlo _moverse por la habitación, pesado y torpe de sueño. Da vuelta la cabeza para morderse el brazo y no emitir ningún sonido.

Potter tiene los labios entreabiertos, Draco no quiere mirarlo. Su estómago está húmedo y sus caderas se estremecen por el esfuerzo de dejarlas quietas. Es todo tan indigno.

"Harry.", la voz adormilada de Weasley atraviesa las cortinas. "Bajemos a desayunar."

"Hm mm.", responde Potter, haciendo un movimiento perverso con su pulgar. Draco se atraganta contra la carne entre sus dientes. "Ya voy, ve tú primero."

"Pero baja luego, después se enfrían las tostadas.", es lo último que dice antes de que la puerta vuelva a cerrarse. Harry se sienta abierto de piernas sobre las caderas de Draco, su mano sin despegarse de su piel. Con la izquierda, tira con cuidado el nudo de su pantalón de pijama y este se deshace.

Draco respira rápido y los ojos le arden, al rojo, cuando Potter finalmente está casi tan desnudo como él.

"Admite que te encanta.", se lame los labios Potter. "Dilo. Di que te encanta."

Draco se queda callado hasta que Harry Potter comienza a recorrer un caminito a besos por su pecho y hasta su cuello. Rodea con su lengua su tetilla y succiona, y al mismo tiempo su mano _tira _y Draco no puede respirar porque la sensación es así de intensa.

"Te encanta que en cualquier momento Neville pueda regresar del baño y escuchar tus gemidos de puta.", respira Harry contra su clavícula, presionando con sus caderas en donde se unen sus cuerpos. "Pero no te avergüences."

Mordiendo el costado de su cuello con un empujón fuerte que hace que Draco busque su boca con la propia, Harry sonríe.

"A mí también me encanta.", termina, y la puerta se abre y la boca de Malfoy también. Levanta el cuerpo del colchón con la tensión acumulada en su vientre desbordándose sobre la mano de Potter y sobre su estómago, su boca estrellándose contra la de Harry.

Es todo saliva y dientes y sangre roja que se escurre por el costado de su labio, producto del impacto. Harry exhala una bocanada grande de aire y sonríe, relajándose encima suyo.

"Um.", escuchan de pronto. "Yo también voy a bajar, entonces. No te espero, tú tranquilo."

Las amarras en las extremidades de Draco se disuelven y aprovecha de golpear a Harry con suavidad en el costado de la cabeza.

"Estúpido.", le recrimina sonriendo. "Faltaba Thomas."

* * *

**Notas**:  
Ajajajaja, um... ¿está mal, bien, alguien quiere saber por qué Careless sigue sin actualizarse o no sabe qué carajo es Careless para empezar?  
Agradecería millones **reviews**, me alejan de la ansiedad, la comida y la depresión. En serio. 

Actualizaré más seguido, léase como re pronto, porque salí de vacaciones! Luego del peor año de mi vida, volver a escribir es lo mejor, como un chapuzón en estos días de horrendo calor.

Muchos besos para todo el mundo, ojalá tengan un lindo día, semana y mes. (L)


	3. Horny Teens Bugger All

**Identify**

**Para Jimena.**

_La tercera es la vencida_

**Summary**: Harry y Draco resuelven sus asuntos pendientes en el piso frío del baño de hombres. Blaise Zabini nunca imaginó que sería el causante. Capítulo Tres up!

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, aunque ya me gustaría, lo juro. JK, te respeto como corresponde.

* * *

"Podríamos", dice Zabini. "Ir a Hogsmeade a ver si algo resulta."

Draco termina de anudarse la corbata frente al espejo y no se voltea para mirarlo, elevando una ceja como respuesta.

"Chicas, Malfoy.", suspira Zabini. "Mujeres. Altas, flacas, gordas, enanas. Mientras tengan las partes correctas, ya no me importa."

"Tengo estándares más altos que eso.", resopla Draco y Blaise se burla, señalando como quien no quiere una marca amoratada en el cuello del rubio.

"Eres igual de barato que el resto.", dice irónico y Draco resiente su cara.

"Tal vez.", concede, porque la marca es grande y nadie decente se dejaría hacer algo así. "Igual, no tengo ganas de ir."

"¿Por qué?", inquiere Blaise con la boca torcida. "¿Tienes suficiente con quién sea que te estás acostando ahora?"

Draco estira una arruga invisible en la manga de su camisa.

"No me digas que te dejaste atrapar.", Zabini se lleva las manos al pecho, los ojos brillándole burlones. "Draco Malfoy, flechado."

Malfoy se voltea irritado y avanza hacia la puerta, tironeando de la manija hasta que se abre.

"Flechada está tu vieja, Zabini, y no te tengo que decir por dónde¿eh?", escupe, y el rostro atractivo de Blaise se deforma de ira.

"Retráctate.", su voz es baja y peligrosa, pero Draco sonríe sin que le importe.

"¿No querías ir a Hogsmeade?", canturrea insolente y Blaise lo estrella contra la caoba de la puerta, cerrándola con el golpe de su espalda contra ella.

"No, se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor.", gruñe Zabini, y la mueca de Draco es triunfal cuando los dientes de su compañero se cierran sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y su muslo se abre paso entre los de Draco.

Flechado, claro. Draco Malfoy está más cerca de estarlo de un cerdo que del miserable de Harry Potter. Orgasmos fabulosos al margen.

* * *

No es nada realmente, lo suyo con Potter, reflexiona Draco camino a Encantamientos.

Todo el mundo juega en algún minuto de sus vidas a la Enfermera y al Doctor. Sólo que Potter es la chica, siempre; tiene las pestañas para eso.

Que de vez en cuando se encuentren en pasillos desiertos (y habitaciones no tanto) para liberar frustración sexual no significa que estén _involucrados_.

Es mucho más simple que eso, es hormonal y primario. Potter no es nada más.

"Shhh.", susurra una voz en su oído y Draco saca su varita con el pulso acelerado.

Potter se ríe; el sonido parece venir de muchos lugares a la vez.

"Quítate la capa.", ordena Draco molesto y una brisa helada roza su mejilla.

"Tuve una charla con Zambini.", dice Potter y Draco frunce el entrecejo, porque Blaise ha estado en Slytherin desde Primero y en cada clase los estudiantes responden su asistencia con su nombre.

"Zabini.", corrige molesto y Potter se quita la capa de un movimiento brusco.

Sus ojos centellean tras el cristal de sus gafas y su pelo se para en toda clase de ángulos locos.

"¿Importa?", dice áspero y Draco continúa apuntándolo con la varita.

"Depende a quién le preguntes.", es su respuesta tersa y Potter comienza a rodearlo como un animal de presa.

"Hablé con él hoy.", continúa Harry. "Me dijo la cosa más curiosa."

Cuando Potter no sigue, Draco no le pregunta y una sonrisa irónica florece en los labios del Gryffindor.

"Sigues acostándote con medio Slytherin.", acusa entonces y Draco se ríe a carcajadas. Potter no parece encontrarlo gracioso y lo empuja contra la ventana del salón de Encantamientos.

"Me puedes contagiar cualquier cosa.", Potter es _tan_ muggle, Draco se ríe más fuerte.

"Quiero entrar a clases.", le comunica curvando el labio inferior, sin alegría en el rostro. La voz de Flitwick se filtra por la puerta entreabierta, ya va en la K de la lista y Draco no puede creer que esté perdiendo tiempo todavía.

"Que lástima.", gruñe Potter. "No vas a poder hacerlo."

Draco se retuerce entre el cristal frío –alguien dentro del salón podría ver su espalda, Potter es un estúpido – y las manos del moreno.

"Tú no puedes decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.", se irrita y Harry lame su manzana de Adán. "¡No me toques!"

"Cuántas veces me has dicho eso cuando en realidad quieres que te la meta.", Potter continúa dejando un rastro de saliva por su cuello, que se enfría en cuanto lo toca el aire. "No esperarás que esta vez lo tome en serio."

Todo la respiración de Draco se detiene en su garganta y empuja a Potter con ambas manos. Harry se tambalea un poco pero no se cae.

Lástima.

"Creo que hay algo que todavía no tienes claro, Potter.", dice arrugando la nariz porque tocar la ropa de Potter implica tocar indirectamente la de Weasley y Draco ha sido educado mejor. "No somos _exclusivos_. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí aparte de los que yo te quiera conceder y no _quiero_ eso. Hago lo que quiero y tú te callas al respecto porque no somos _nada_."

Potter cierra y abre las manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Draco sabe que quiere golpearlo y mantiene el espacio entre ambos, sólo por estar seguro.

"Yo sé eso.", dice por fin, como si le costara, y Draco lo mira con asco.

"Así que cualquier ataque de, de celos o lo que fuera, no tengo por qué tragármelo.", Flitwick ya pasó su nombre y Draco quiere romper algo. La cara de Potter, ojalá.

"¡Celos!", exclama Harry escandalizado y Malfoy lo empuja de nuevo antes de entrar a clases.

"Idiota.", le dice por sobre su hombro, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Draco encuentra de nuevo a Potter en el período libre antes del almuerzo y entrecierra los ojos con molestia al acercarse al lavamanos para quitarse la tinta de los dedos.

Potter lo mira por un segundo y se acerca a lavarse las manos él también.

El silencio se alarga mientras Draco enjuaga el jabón de su piel y suspira.

"Era tan fácil como preguntarme si usaba protección.", ofrece al fin y Potter se encoge de hombros mientras cierra la llave.

"No era mi punto.", explica y Draco frunce el entrecejo. "He hecho cosas por ti y hubiera esperado un mínimo a cambio."

Harry ve la indignación en el rostro de Malfoy y se apresura en agregar,

"No estaba entre mis intereses que _Zabini _se acercara a decirme lo bien que la chupas, cuando ya lo sé."

La boca de Draco tiembla con el esfuerzo de no torcerse en una sonrisa.

"O sea que porque estabas celoso tuve que quedarme quince minutos después de clases soportando el sermón de Flitwitch sobre la puntualidad."

Potter arranca una toalla de papel con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"No son _celos_, córtala.", su voz es grave. "Si no supiera que eres 'del pueblo' no me hubiera metido contigo para empezar."

La sonrisa que amenazaba con nacer se desvanece como tinta invisible sobre pergamino.

"Porque soy así de fácil.", su exclamación parece más fuerte en el espacio vacío del baño.

Potter tira el papel mojado al piso y se gira lentamente en su dirección. Sus ojos verdes son un shock de color en su cara pálida.

"No me gustaría de otra manera.", dice con cuidado y Draco se deja acorralar en uno de los cubículos de baldosas rotas.

"Recuerdas cuando", Potter vuelve a morder el espacio debajo de su oreja que tanto le gusta maltratar. "Tomé la Multijugos en este mismo lugar y te seguí por tres pisos enteros porque la persecución te excitaba."

La última palabra es puro aire caliente contra su boca.

"Y cuando", Draco contrarresta. "Me tuviste horas atado a tu cama esperando a que tus compañeros despertaran porque tienes _algo_ con el público."

Harry deja varias marcas rosadas en su clavícula antes de bajar y hablar contra su ombligo.

"No te quejabas entonces.", roza con la punta de su nariz los vellos rubios enredados más abajo.

"No me quejo ahora.", promete Draco hundiendo los dedos en el pelo de Potter hasta tener puñados en su poder.

"Puedo imaginar por qué.", concede con una sonrisa antes de tragarse a Draco entero y que el sonido sordo de su cabeza rubia estrellándose en la pared de loza retumbe en el lugar.

Draco intenta hablar, decirle a Harry que sólo con él es así de fácil y que le aterra, pero cuando abre la boca sólo pronuncia incoherencias y Potter se ríe, su lengua presionando esa vena gruesa en el costado y es _hermoso_, Draco casi podría llorar.

Se esfuerza en respirar en cambio y conforme sus rodillas van cediendo, Potter lo ayuda a recostarse sobre el suelo helado del baño sin dejar de succionar.

"Nngh.", logra decir y Harry lo entiende porque deja que pulgar e índice de su mano derecha lleguen a la boca de Draco y sean cobijados allí, envueltos en saliva espesa de una manera que hace a Potter gemir.

Harry lo mira desde su lugar entre sus piernas y Draco agarra suavemente con sus dientes la carne de su pulgar.

"Puedo", jadea ronco mientras su otra mano prosigue el trabajo que su boca ha abandonado.

Malfoy suelta los dedos de Harry y cuando este los saca de su boca un hilillo de saliva se adhiere a su labio y Potter tiene que besarlo.

"Déjame", intenta Potter y Draco levanta una pierna y la apoya contra su hombro, la otra estirándose todo lo que el espacio reducido le permite en la dirección contraria. "Sí, así."

Se inclina de nuevo para poner su boca sobre la suya y Draco se atora un poco porque Potter busca con su mano abajo y atrás y no se demora en encontrar su objetivo y _presionar_, las uñas mordidas de sus dedos un recordatorio agudo de lo que está por venir.

"Potter.", lo apura, demasiado expuesto ante la mirada hambrienta del moreno como para sentirse a gusto. "Va a empezar el almuerzo."

Potter se muerde el labio y flexiona índice y corazón antes de retirarlos – Draco no puede encontrar su voz -, posicionarse y finalmente entrar.

Con un sonido ahogado, se sumerge los centímetros que faltan en ese calor apretado y Draco rechina los dientes porque es incómodo pero podría ser peor.

Harry espera un momento, su pelo colgando sobre la frente húmeda del Slytherin – Draco sabe que cada segundo que pasa es pura tortura y sonríe porque Potter aún así se detiene.

"Muévete.", susurra Draco, y lo que escapa de la boca del moreno es tanto plegaria como maldición.

Draco se deja mecer por el ritmo que impone Potter y respira por la boca, fuerte, moviendo su cuerpo para ir a encontrarlo en cada pequeña embestida.

"Potter.", jadea Draco, y lo repite una y muchas veces más, hasta que se vuelve un cántico y la mano de Harry vuelve a cerrarse sobre su carne. Un estallido de luz blanca lo deja ciego por unos segundos mientras Potter tiembla arriba suyo.

Finalmente se apoya sobre su pecho y su cabeza descansa sobre su hombro, las piernas de Draco volviendo a una posición más natural. Harry inhala profundo dos veces y Draco mueve los dedos de los pies, que siguen cosquilleando con la fuerza de la descarga.

"Mi punto es que tal vez quiero que seamos exclusivos.", murmura cerca de su rostro sin que pueda verlo.

Draco abre los ojos y parpadea.

"¿Qué?", dice, sus reacciones lentas.

"Es que Zabini.", se justifica Potter. "Detesto su cara."

Draco se ríe un poco y es una risa nerviosa. Potter logra que se calle con un beso.

"Um.", sigue Harry, demostrando sus grandes aptitudes sociales. "Pero si estás conforme con lo que tenemos…"

"No tenemos nada.", corrige Draco y Potter comienza a levantarse, pero lo detiene con brazos y piernas. "No significa que no quiera que lo tengamos."

El bufido de Potter es cálido contra su piel, fría gracias al suelo helado.

"¿Qué significa eso?", dice molesto. "¿Qué sí o que no?"

Draco Malfoy lo considera mientras vuelve a acariciar el desastre oscuro que es el cabello de Harry Potter.

"Que vamos a llegar tarde a almorzar.", lo tironea de la camisa para acercarlo a su boca. "Y que Zabini ya no va a poder hablar."

Los labios de Harry se relajan contra los suyos. Ya habrá tiempo para comer.

* * *

**Notas del autor**:

El fic de Navidad de la Jimena. Me atraso porque amo e Identify se me salió de las manos para irse a algún rincón y lograr que sus protagonistas tuvieran sexo.

Los **reviews**, créanlo o no, son lo mejor que me ha pasado ajajaja. Los valoro como no se imaginan.

Feliz Navidad! Woooo!


End file.
